We Like To Say Hello (song)
"We Like To Say Hello" is a Big Red Car song from Wake Up Jeff!. The song is all about The Wiggles and their friends seen in the Big Red Car driving down the streets and say hello to everyone and beeping the car's horn. Song Credits 1996 Version * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 1997 Instrumental Version * Written, Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1996 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Greg Truman, Emma Buter, Paul Paddick * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: MIDI * Kazeeo Organ: Jeff Fatt * Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Movie Version * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Saxophone - Anita Thomas * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Big Red Car Sound Effect - Philm Sound The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Version * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Saxophone - Anita Thomas * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits Listen Song Lyrics The Big Red Car rolls along the street And to all the people that we meet, we like to say hello (Say hello!) To the people that we meet. In the back are Wags and Dorothy Captain Feathersword and Henry, they like to say hello (Say hello!) To the people that they meet. Henry: Hi! We beep the horn on the Big Red Car We ride along and we travel far Cause there's lots of people we can meet, in our Big Red Car! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Ho ho! The road we travel is a bumpy ride You know there's not a lot of room inside, as we sing our song (Sing our song!) As we ride along. Henry: Hi everybody! We beep the horn on the Big Red Car We ride along and we travel far Cause there's lots of people we can meet, in our Big Red Car! Dorothy: This is fun! Say Hello, Big Red Car (x8) Dorothy: (giggles) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Wags: Ruff! Henry: (gurgles) Captain Feathersword': Hello, me hearties. Ho-ho, wave hello. Henry: Hi, hi. (gurgles) Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho-ho! Wags: (barking) Appearances Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie (cameo) *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Album Tracks *Wake Up Jeff *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (Instrumental) TV Appearance *Mister Moose's Fun Time Trivia *Because of the Big Red Car getting an overhaul with only a capacity of four people, this song had to become a rarity due to the second verse talking about the Wiggly Friends being in the back of the car. *This marks the final time, The Big Red Car appears as a cardboard car. As of The Wiggles Movie onwards, The Big Red Car was redesigned to look like a real car and could hold a maximum capacity of four people. *This song's music had adapted some parts from Big Red Car which appeared in their previous album of the same name. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Series 5 Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Wiggly Songs